Cruel Fate
by yuki kawaii
Summary: .T0FUU. an afternoon at the arcade, personal dilemmas, breaking unspoken promises and waiting in the rain. make it clear fuuko: recca or tokiya? are you even sure that you're not just a friend to mi-chan? .CHAPTER 4: MORE THAN A FRIEND.. Please R&R..ññ
1. Misery

Author's Notes: Ei, a good day to you all! It's my first time writing an FoR fic, so please be kind. Hope you'll like this one. The idea just popped into my mind one night when I can't sleep after we went shopping the whole day. Dedicated to all those FoR fanatics out there and to all ToFuu addicts. You remind me of myself.  =) By the way, the story's written in Fuuko's point of view. Emphasized words are italicized. Get me? Read on.

Disclaimer: Nope, FoR isn't mine, and never will be.

**CRUEL FATE**

By: Yuki Kawaii

I punched my left temple, but his image remained in my mind. The image of him smiling, him frowning, even him wearing an expressionless face. He was in my mind, I could see him through every angle possible, and I couldn't get him off, couldn't erase his irresistible image. It was only when I gasped for air that I realized that I was crying again, my heart aching miserably. It was getting harder and harder to breath. Well, I was never really used to crying. A lot certainly had changed.

**CHAPTER 1: MISERY**

I could still remember that day, oh that fateful yet cursed day, when everything was normal yet mysteriously different, when I was rushing to the back gate of our school and accidentally noticed that he was standing there, by the shadows. _Him_. I couldn't have mistaken his figure and his silver mane. It was him. But that time, I really didn't give a thing on where he was or what he did. But seeing a different look on his face, I changed tracks and walked closer.

He was leaning against a tree, a big tree which seemed as if hiding behind the shadows. It was located halfway between the track on its left and the school's back gate at its right. It seemed like he was doing nothing, just lost in his thoughts, seeing and sensing nothing, but as I carefully took little steps to lessen the distance between us, I noticed him gazing at his left. It wasn't just any ordinary look; it was different. He looked sad, annoyed, and… what was that? Miserable? Oh, I shook my head. Couldn't be. But deep down, I knew that it could be, because in front of me, I could see clearly and almost feel his misery through his aura. True feelings coming from the ice block. But why the heck? I stepped closer and tried to follow his gaze. Down the tracks, sitting on a bench were Recca and Yanagi, the most faithful ninja and his only princess, in a passionate embrace. My heart ached. I had this thing for Recca since I met him, but I thought that it was gone when he met Yanagi and gave her all his attention. So what's with that aching feeling in my chest? I shook my head. They both deserved to be happy.

Yeah right, and did I deserve to be miserable? I shook my head. Nevermind.

I turned around and left Tokiya who wasn't aware that I passed by. As I walked I remembered the odd expression conveyed by his eyes. Now, why was he miserable? Miserable. Miserable. The word echoed through my mind. Wasn't I the one who was miserable when I saw Recca and Yanagi mush-mushy…? _Wait_. Wait a second there. Nope, it couldn't be. I shook my head. Mikagami showed affection towards Yanagi, alright, but that was because she resembled his sister. But the look on his face…

I shook my head, but my mind seemed to agree to my hypothesis. Could it be possible? Could Mi-chan's feelings towards Yanagi evolve to something deeper?

**TSUZUKU**

Author's notes: So, first chappie. How was it? I know it's short, well this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to slice the thing into pieces. Please leave a review! Continue reading! Thank you and God bless you! =)

Yuki =)

Just a tidbit from the next chapter:

_"Come on, Fuuko, _wake up_! It's Fridge Boy walking beside you, _not_ Recca! Stop being a nervous brat, _okay?!_"_

Chapter 2: Altering Heartbeat


	2. Altering Heartbeat

A/N: Hell0 t0 y0u! A g00d day t0day is, I h0pe! First chapter's d0ne, s0 0n with the next chappie! In the first chapter 0f Cruel Fate, Fuuk0 n0ticed a change in T0kiya, a very imp0ssible and unexpected yet existing change. N0w that really sent her w0ndering. Well, en0ugh said. I'm n0t making any sense. Read 0n, please.

Disclaimer: N0pe, F0R still ain't mine.

Special thanks:

_T0 Ms. Rina Yuki_,

Thank y0u f0r the review! N0pe, this isn't a T0kYa fic, it's T0Fuu! I'm really addicted t0 that stuff, and I just can't imagine T0kiya paired up with s0me0ne else. (0n the 0ther hand, I als0 prefer Fuuk0 being with Raiha aside fr0m being with Mi-chan.) Anyway, h0pe y0u'll c0ntinue reading my stuff. G0d bless!

_T0 Lime,_

2 reviews f0r a chapter? Why, thank y0u very much! Well, here it is – the sec0nd chapter! I hope it'll make you satisfied yet again… Thanks for the support! I really appreciate it! Keep reading…

_T0 G-Cleft,_

Thanks f0r the review… I h0pe you'll like this chapter… And I just h0pe you'll leave an0ther review… Wahehe…

_T0 Nii-chan,_

Aww… thanks f0r the review _kuya…_ c0vers her face Ya, I kn0w, I kn0w… I haven't dr0pped by t0 read y0ur Ranma fic… blushes embarrassedly W0uld y0u f0rgive y0ur little nee-chan? My sched g0t really hectic, especially because I had t0 d0 this research stuff (kinda like thesis in c0llege), s0 I rarely had s0me leisure time… S0rry nii-chan… But I pr0mise I'd check it 0ut (I als0 had t0 l00k f0r s0me Ranma sites because I am n0t familiar with the characters). Thanks again and G0d bless…

N0w 0n with the sec0nd chapter…

**CRUEL FATE**

By: Yuki Kawaii

_Wait_. Wait a second there. Nope, it couldn't be. I shook my head. Mikagami showed affection towards Yanagi, alright, but that was because she resembled his sister. But the look on his face…

I shook my head, but my mind seemed to agree to my hypothesis. Could it be possible? Could Mi-chan's feelings towards Yanagi evolve to something deeper?

**CHAPTER 2: ALTERING HEARTBEAT**

Events within the next few days started to clear things out for me. Tokiya's help was always present in everything that Yanagi did, even if it was finishing Recca's notes or doing his projects. Everyone seemed to react normally about the Ice Man starting to melt, except for me. Haven't they noticed that different sparkle in his eyes whenever he and Yanagi were together? Haven't they heard his sighs whenever Recca arrived and stole Yanagi's attention from him? Well, things seemed normal for them. Maybe I was just the one who was overreacting. Maybe all those changes were just because he looked at Yanagi as Mifuyu, his sister. But again, my thoughts and hypotheses were altered when Yanagi's birthday neared.

It was the afternoon before Yanagi's birthday. I was surprised when I saw Tokiya walking out of school through the back gate. Wasn't there an announcement that the student's organization would be having a meeting after class hours? I gave myself a positive answer. But why was he leaving already, and much earlier than usual? Something might be up, I thought. And without noticing it, I was taking quick but careful steps to keep up with him.

_Oh my gosh_. You know where I found Fridge Boy? Oh, nowhere special, just inside a _boutique_, examining various bottles that contained nothing but girl stuff. I nonchalantly entered the boutique and he didn't notice me. Seemed like his thoughts were too occupied. Anyway, I needn't ask him why he was there. It suddenly struck me but I was sure that _it_, or probably _she_, was the reason.

"Yanagi doesn't use body washes. She uses soaps." I said, and I was sure he heard me. His shoulder stiffened, but after a second he resumed in reading what the labels said, as if deaf.

"Yanagi loves candles, and she'd surely love to receive some of those lavender scented ones. I think she calls it aromatherapy or something like that." I scratched my head. "I have no clear idea, hee hee…" I stuck out my tongue. Wasn't he listening to me! He gave me a cold glare. Very Mikagami-like. Well, I guessed that he was listening after all.

"I want to buy some for her, but seems like I can't afford them now. A nearby store sells them." I continued to speak, but there was no reply. "Ice man, are you listening?" I got pretty annoyed at his unneeded silence.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, monkey." He said bluntly, and put down the soap that he was examining then. He turned to leave.

"Monkey!" I repeated. "Well this monkey can take you there if you want her to." I placed my hands on my hips without realizing that I did. I saw his head slightly turn back to me, and then he started to walk out. What a moron! I sighed. Okay, fine, if you don't need my help then _go_! Go find the store yourself, I know very well that you're gonna look for it. I stuck out my tongue at him and smeared.

I saw him turn back at me. That cold glare again. He just glared at me and I glared back, and after some seconds he grunted. I thought he was leaving but surprisingly, he entered the boutique again.

"What's taking you so long, monkey?" I stared at him in confusion. Oh, I was just muttering some curses for you, I wanted to reply, but I kept my mouth shut. Now _that_ was new. Usually, I would return his insults until we argue, but that moment was different. He was different and I knew that, even by just silently watching his moves. "Aren't you accompanying me?" He sighed. Oh, so he really wanted to go buy the candles.

I smiled. Wasn't his face a bit softer then? Oh, nevermind. I hopped on and left the boutique with him walking beside me. I nonchalantly reached for his hand and swayed it exaggeratedly like a child, but after a few seconds he pulled it away and glared at me angrily. I laughed and decided to leave him alone for the moment.

Our journey towards the store was erupting with silence. I fed my eyes with the sight of clothes on display in various stores, while he quietly walked beside me. For a split second I felt my hand brush against his. I felt an unusual tingle climb up my spine, and my senses told me not to look at him. But I did. Our eyes locked for a split second and we broke the stare immediately. Hadn't his hand bolted as well when it accidentally touched mine? I shook the thought away. Come on, Fuuko, _wake up_! It's Fridge Boy walking beside you, _not_ Recca! Stop being a nervous brat, _okay_!

I was relieved when I saw that we were already there.

I pushed the glass door open and heard the wind chime's graceful sound as it danced with the wind. The old storeowner gave me a smile as well as an afternoon greeting, and I returned his smile before rushing to the candles like a child excitedly rushing to be the first in line to ride a merry-go-round. I inhaled the sweet scent that engulfed my sense of smelling. "Mmm, smells good!" I exclaimed as I inhaled the mixed scents of fruits and flowers once more. I noticed that Tokiya was already standing beside me, examining the candles.

My eyes seemed glued to him as I watched him reading the contents of the label, and I couldn't deny the fact that he _really_ was good-looking. His hands were white and slender like a female's, and his hair was glistening under the remaining rays of sun that found their way to the interior of the store. He looked so neat and _so cute_ as he focused on the packs of lavender candles on the shelf, and then I could almost smell his scent through the mixture of fruit scents around.

Unaware that I was actually staring at him openly, I was caught off-guard when he suddenly turned to me.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hn?" Gosh, I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks. He suddenly looked uncomfortable with us staring at each other that I saw him shift his gaze away. Knock, knock, Fuuko. It's not yet time to sleep so _move_!

"Oh, you found the lavender ones!" I cried as I childishly hopped to his side. He handed the pack of candles to me and I read what the labels said. "Hmm, this surely is what she had showed me before." I inhaled the sweet scent of lavender. He held out his hand and I handed the pack back. He nodded to me and walked on to the counter, his hair following his movements as it danced behind his back. His silver mane was without doubt more beautiful than my messy bangs, I sighed. I then shook the thought away.

He turned to me as I followed him to the counter. "I see that you are having it wrapped already." I remarked as I looked at the packs of candles that he bought, neatly being wrapped by an aged lady on the other side of the counter. I smiled as I remembered how messy gifts always turned out to be whenever I tried to wrap them. Not my specialty, really.

"How about you?" He asked, knocking me off of my thoughts. 'What about me?' I thought, and the sentence echoed out of my mouth.

"Aren't you going to buy some for Yanagi?" He asked as he picked up the neatly wrapped package from the counter and handed the lady some of his money.

"Oh." My hands went up to my lips in an I-almost-forgot gesture. He glared at me impatiently, and then turned to the old lady and received his change. He carefully slid them into his wallet. And then I suddenly remembered.

"Can't buy a gift now, I'm out of money, you know." I smiled a sheepish smile and he nodded as if suddenly remembering that I really didn't have money left because of some commotion in school. Anyway, push that thought away. He motioned for us to leave.

"Thank you very much!" I called out to the lady in the store and her husband. She smiled back. "Come back again. I wish your relationship more happiness!"

"Eh?" I reacted, and then I started to giggle, much to Tokiya's annoyance. I shook my head, but the old lady couldn't seem to get what I was trying to convey. Anyway, I left her alone to wonder.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I don't prefer monkeys." Tokiya remarked as the glass door closed behind us. I pouted at him and I could see a smirk threatening to show on his face. I answered him back, and we argued all the way until we reached the intersection. I stuck out my tongue at him as I turned right, and he just glared at me and continued on his way until distance emerged between us.

Our trip was a success. The next day, Yanagi was overjoyed when she opened the gift.

"Thank you, Mikagami-san." She gave him a very sweet smile and he looked as if he was trying his best not to blush. I smirked. Yanagi then turned her gaze to me. "And to you, too, Fuuko-chan."

I blinked. Now why was she thanking me? Did Tokiya tell her that I was the one who told him about the candles? Nope, probably not. If he could deny the fact that he bought the candles, he would do it. Same goes with how he bought it. Anyway, I just smiled back at Yanagi, not knowing what to say. I then noticed that she have placed the gift's card at the center table.

I looked at the gift card, which Yanagi carefully removed from the gift before tearing the wrapper away. "To Sakoshita", it was written with Tokiya's _neat_ handwriting, "Happy Birthday. Always take care. From Mikagami and Kirisawa."

I smiled, and I felt like laughing. I glanced at Tokiya but he shifted his gaze away from me. I shrugged. Why was I surprised anyway? After all, he knew that I was financially incapable of buying Yanagi a gift; I should have known that he'd share the gift with me. I spent my allowance to pay for the windowpane that I accidentally shattered at school and he knew about that because he saw the accident when it happened. Heck, why did I have to expose the story of my stupidity anyway? Never mind that.

But still, I couldn't seem to accept what he had done, and that he did that. _That _happening was just so impossible. It was so nice of him. So unlike him. I shook the thought away as Yanagi took the cake from the fridge. Mmmm, the icing looked totally yummy, having it freeze in the fridge for a while. The word _fridge_ echoed twice in my mind as I imagined the white icing of the cake turning _silver_.

**TSUZUKU**

A/N: So, how was it? I edited it up to put more details in it. Seemed like general description of happenings would be too boring for you to read, right? Well that's what I think, and I hope you agree with that. Anyway, thanks for reading my stuff. Hope you'll leave a review! And keep reading my stuff as usual. God bless!

Yuki

Wai, gotta finish this research thingy n0w… pray f0r me… thanks…

Just a tidbit from the next chapter:

"_I was scared, _very_ scared. I knew what was happening to me, and I wished that this feeling would just go away. Gosh, I was probably falling _in love_, and I hated it!__"_

Chapter 3: Closing the Gap


	3. Closing the Gap

A/N: G00d day, dear reader.. It's yuki here again, writing again n0w that's sch00l's finally out (th0ugh n0t f0r g00d, waahh..).. Wahehe.. Anyway, last chappie, Mi-chan's starting t0 d0 'the m0ves' f0r Yanagi, and during the princess' birthday, Fuuk0 t00k part in the Ice Bl0ck's preparati0n.. It was supp0sed t0 be just an 0rdinary hunt f0r the perfect birthday gift, but seemed like it garnered m0re results than expected.. Yihi.. Wahehe.. Well, read 0n..

Disclaimer: Flame of Recca still d0esn't bel0ng t0 me… sigh… I wish it d0es, though…

Special Thanks:

_T0 Lime,_

Waah, s0rry f0r n0t updating a.s.a.p.. I really d0n't kn0w if this chappie w0uld satisfy y0u, but I really h0pe it w0uld.. superb fic? What a flattering descripti0n.. thank y0u.. mwah..

_T0 chid0ri-san,_

Yep, here's the c0ntinuati0n.. h0pe y0u'll like it..

_T0 Aruka Arishima (presently Sabaku n0 Aruka),_

Waahhh.. I'm really very s0rry f0r n0t being able t0 reply t0 y0ur mail.. s0rry.. it was l0st in my mailb0x.. s0rry.. **:'(** Anyway, I h0nestly want t0 thank y0u f0r y0ur review.. n0w that I've updated, I h0pe y0u will be able t0 update as well.. kn0w what? I really really miss y0u that I'm awfully s0rry that I've been unable t0 reply t0 y0u.. **:'(** G0d bless.. thanks again f0r the review.. this chappie's f0r y0u.. labyu..

_T0 ShinjuJaganshi, _

Y0ur welc0me.. thanks f0r y0ur review t00.. I l0ve Hiei as well, and I'm thinking ab0ut writing a yyh fic.. wahehe..

_T0 applepower, _

Thank y0u.. let me tell y0u that I'm really flattered.. h0pe y0u'll like this 0ne as much as y0u liked the previ0us chap..

_T0 TIMES,_

Thanks.. h0pe y0u'll like this chappie as well..

_T0 Tokio Naotaki,_

N0 need t0 be s0rry.. I'm really thankful that y0u were able t0 review the sec0nd chappie.. reviews uplift my spirit much, especially when I'm d0wn.. anyway, I l0ve the t0fuu pairing as well.. they're really s0 cute t0gether.. and d0n't y0u w0rry, I'll d0 my best t0 keep 0n writing and updating.. I'm d0ing this all f0r y0u readers.. G0d bless..

_T0 iced-fractals,_

Kate, nag-update na k0… wahehe.. thanks a l0t f0r y0ur review.. s0ri kasi ang tagal k0ng mag-update ha.. sulat ka naman sa f0r.. (mag-recruit b?) wahehe.. waahh, miss k0 na h0n.. sana classmates uli tay0 next year.. miss y0u.. salamat uli.. para se0 t0h, sana magustuhan m0.. labyu..

_T0 J0mai,_

Thank y0u.. here's the c0ntinuati0n.. h0pe y0u'll like it..

_T0 Yanagi-chyan,_

Waahh.. y0u actually reviewed! Thank y0u very much.. I'm s0 glad that y0u liked my fic.. h0pe y0u w0n't be disapp0inted with this chappie.. and by the way, c0ngratz f0r having finished 't0 catch a husband'.. w0ah, y0u're a fast writer.. and a great 0ne.. wai.. thanks a l0t again.. and s0rry c0z it's written in Fuuk0's POV, s0 maybe Mi-chan's feelings are s0mewhat hidden.. but still, h0pe y0u'll c0ntinue reading.. G0d bless..

And n0w, 0n t0 chap 3..

**CRUEL FATE**

By: yuki kawaii

I smiled, and I felt like laughing. I glanced at Tokiya but he shifted his gaze away from me. I shrugged. Why was I surprised anyway? After all, he knew that I was financially incapable of buying Yanagi a gift; I should have known that he'd share the gift with me.

But still, I couldn't seem to accept what he had done, and that he did that. _That _happening was just so impossible. It was so nice of him. So unlike him. I shook the thought away as Yanagi took the cake from the fridge. Mmmm, the icing looked totally yummy, having it freeze in the fridge for a while. The word _fridge_ echoed twice in my mind as I imagined the white icing of the cake turning _silver_.

**CHAPTER 3: CLOSING THE GAP**

As more days passed, the gap between me and Tokiya decreased, although it never came to the point where he was outwardly warm and open to me. He was the same Fridge Boy, and I was happy about that. When we were with the gang he still treated me coldly and gave me his ice cold glares whenever I messed with him, and on special occasions he addressed me with "monkey" like he always did. But yet, I couldn't deny the fact that things have changed between us - _a lot_.

I really couldn't tell when it started. Was it when we went out together in search for the perfect gift for Yanagi? Hmm, maybe that event counts. But maybe it was also during the lunchtime of one particular day when coincidentally, we were both unable to prepare our packed lunches during the morning. And so, the two of us went down to eat at the cafeteria, becoming somewhat isolated from the rest of the gang.

He let me fall in line before him, right behind a school staff. "I've never imagined you being a gentleman." I told him teasingly as I received the tray that he handed over to me. I gave him a mocking grin, and he seemed slightly annoyed. I was amused.

"Really?" He shot back. I actually thought he took my statement as a compliment, but it seemed like he accepted it as something far from that. "You're obviously more feminine than I am on most occasions, so I've always imagined you being a gentle _man_." He commented, making the word 'gentleman' two separate words, an adjective pertaining to a noun. "Definitely, a man who's more feminine than masculine – a _gentle man_" He added, emphasizing his last two words.

I shot him a glare, but before I could bark a wise remark at him, I was distracted when I accidentally bumped the tray of the man before me. I really didn't give a thing on who he was or what he was buying; all I cared about was that he was a big _important_ man buying a slimy _something_ which he accidentally poured on my me and my _precious_ shoes when he attempted to straighten his tray that I have carelessly bumped. Got that?

"Eep!" I reacted in a little too girlish way, immediately withdrawing my foot but being unable to save it from the mess. "Watch out, you freak!" I demanded, and the man looked at me, puzzled. Yeah, it's Fuuko Kirisawa shouting at a school staff and calling him a _freak_. I then mumbled several apologies and he looked like he wanted to kick me out of school, but he just nodded and walked away after being given another bowl of _slimy _soup. Whew, I actually thought I was safe. But when he was about three meters away, he looked back and told me calmly, "Meet me at the guidance office after class, freak." And his statement garnered a round of applause from the audience.

I froze. So, that was how it felt when you were called a freak in front of everybody. Especially when you _did_ acted like a freak. Everybody's eyes were on me then, but hell, who cared? I didn't, I told myself bravely. Or maybe, I did. I looked around. Guys were laughing at how weak I seemed to look. Yahoo, Kirisawa the tomboy actually screamed girlishly just because of some soup and placed her bravery at the wrong place. On the other hand, girls were smirking at how awful I looked. Trying-hard Kirisawa attempts on a lunch date with the star Mikagami, and ends up looking gross and idiotic, thus shaming her date.

Hell, who cared! I wanted to scream my lungs out. But, as I felt awfully uncomfortable as I stood there being watched by _everyone_, it seemed like I _did_ care after all. Will you just stop looking at me, please! My vision was blacking out and I clenched my fist tightly.

"Hey." I was distracted. My momentum was lost. I felt a hand on my shoulder. A comforting hand. A hand which actually spoke, "I'm still here with you". _His _hand _Caring._

I sighed, and I could feel my fist loosening its grip. Good thing. Whew. I was actually readying myself to pounce on every living thing in the cafeteria and tear them to death.

"You look awful. Clean yourself. _Now._" The star behind me commanded. Thanks, I always knew that friends make you feel good when you feel bad. Well hey Mikagami, you just did. Thanks a lot, you jerk. But I guess I'm feeling too awful to speak those things out to you.

I sighed. Maybe I should just follow his advice, or his _command_, rather.

I nodded, I handed him my wallet, I left. Simple as that. But until I was at the comfort room I could still feel people's eyes burying through me, as if they've just read the headline on the newspaper: Fuuko Kirisawa – as eye-catching as Tokiya Mikagami in her own lousy way. Bravo, bravo. To hell with you all.

As I enter the comfort room, I wished I was able to bring packed lunch that day. So that I wouldn't be at the cafeteria that moment. So that I wouldn't line up behind that moron. So that… I wouldn't shame Mikagami. And then I thought, did he regret being with me at that time? Somehow, I felt like I've no face to show him anymore.

Still, I walked back to the cafeteria after cleaning myself. Will he still be waiting for me? Probably not. If I've been so embarrassed about looking like a rotten freak, maybe his thrice as embarrassed _being_ with a rotten freak. Hey, that's just Mikagami-like, right? Maybe I'd just buy myself a new meal. I reached into my pocket for my wallet. And then I remembered - he has my wallet. So, maybe I'd just starve myself to death.

I was about to walk out from the cafeteria yet again when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey, Kirisawa!" Deep masculine, fully controlled call. So, he didn't left me out. Good for me. The opposite for him. I actually saw girls scowling at how he seemed not to mind eating with me after the incident.

I walked on to the table where he was, and sat opposite him. I started to eat without a word. In my silence, I heard everyone around us talking about us – about how Tokiya Mikagami was _so kind and thoughtful_ that he tolerated eating with the lousy freak.

For the first time in my life, I've felt really, _really_ down. I was so down that I skipped all my classes that afternoon. But heck, I never forgot to drop by the guidance office. Another _sin_ was all that I needed to be kicked out of school.

I walked along the desolate corridor; I was too tired to drop by the locker room. Guess all I needed then was a good night rest.

As I strode by the back door, I could make out a figure in the dark. The figure walked towards me and as the last sunrays of the day showered upon him, my expectations on who he was were made true. So, what was up? Don't tell me he was waiting for me. No way on earth would he do that.

But, as he stared back at me wordlessly in a calm manner, it seemed like he _really_ was waiting for me. I continued my walk home and he simply followed my pace. We walked in total silence that I wanted to scream for no reason, but I just kept my mouth shut. In our serenity, the events of the day replayed in my mind. I frowned. What a mess!

I felt a hand gently pat the top of my head, resting there for a moment. I dropped him a quizzical look, but he was looking straight ahead. He slowly guided my head to rest on his shoulder, and I let him. The feeling was too comforting to decline. For some time, I silently thanked God for giving me the Ice Block. Who could have guessed that he'd be the one to be with me at that weary moment, to chase away my blues?

After some minutes that seemed like _blissful_ eternity, I felt his hand carefully withdrawing. I almost frowned for the lost of security that I've felt, but then, when I saw that we were already at the intersection where our paths would part, I mentally scolded myself for hoping to be with him forever. Let's just say that I've felt like a vulnerable child who never wanted to part from her caring mother. Ugh, nevermind.

"Hey, thanks for waiting up for me. It would be quite spooky to walk home alone, huh?" I tried to sound cheery, but I guess it sounded more pitiful than anything else. Like I owe him my whole life because he's been there in my weary moment. I sighed. Why was I feeling all too gloomy anyway?

He nodded. Just that. And he stared. Like he was studying me. Weird how I felt uncomfortable under his stare.

"Don't look at me like that." I made a shooing gesture and tried to sound casual. But, he never budged. Now, why was I feeling nervous?

He reached down into his pocket, but his stare never left me. I saw him pull out my wallet.

"Here." He spoke as he handed it to me. I grinned. "Thanks! I almost forgot about it." I laughed, but it came out to show how nervous I was then.

Stupid Fuuko, what are you nervous about?

He smiled a smile that _every girl_ would die for, and my own smile faded for an unknown reason. I instinctively looked at him as I reached for my wallet, and I felt myself captivated by his stare, drowning in his eyes. And then I heard my own heart loudly thumping, and felt the tips of his fingers brush across my palm as he placed the wallet there. For God knows why, I felt like I was going to _faint _because of his _handsomeness._

"You're gaping like an idiotic monkey who just saw a 30-feet tall banana."

"Huh?" And then I was back to earth. Oh, the stupid moron! What have you just said!

"I told you that you were gaping like an idiotic monkey who just saw a 30-feet tall banana." He told me once again, much to my dismay.

"Oh yeah? Well you're acting like a cold and _hideous_ monster from who-knows-where, announcing domination over a place that you've just invaded." I retorted. "Like an alien or something." I added after a second of doubt.

"Look who's talking." He shot back with a smirk. "May I ask you? Who among us was the one who just went back to earth a minute ago?" His eyes flashed triumphantly.

A was stuttering for some seconds. "Uhm.. I was uh.. hey, who told you-"

"Earth calling Fuuko." He injected in a monotone. "Earth calling Fuuko." He repeated once again, and then his third attempt was cut when I grabbed his collar.

"Stop it, or I'll make you incapable of saying even one more word in your _whole life." _Like, it was out of my mouth before I could stop myself. But instead of seeing a _shocked _or a _glaring _Mikagami before me, what I witnessed was a _laughing_ one. I was the one surprised at his unexpected reaction.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned. And then he released his crumpled collar from my hold. "Maybe you could try doing that tomorrow." He said, and he casually left me behind, Fuuko Kirisawa gaping once again. He looked back, now smirking, and pointed at my dropped jaw. And his mocking laughter rang into my ears.

I could feel the blood in my head boiling with anger. Mikagami, you got me this time, but I'll never let you laugh at me again. How dare you make me weak using your _adorable_ laughter? I winced when I realized that I've just used an intolerable adjective to describe his laughter. I huffed and was off towards home.

As I walked, my head started to cool. I noticed that I was still holding on to something – my wallet. Weird how I managed to strangle him with an occupied hand. I laughingly shook my head.

And then, I noticed something peeking out from my wallet's folds. I opened it and saw a piece of paper inside. I took hold of it and slid the wallet into my bag.

_Open the folds one by one._ The instruction was written neatly on the paper. It took me a while to remember whose handwriting it was. I opened the first fold.

_Stop frowning._ I figured it was a command, more than anything else. I opened the next fold.

_Why?_ He wasted a fold just for that? I laughed. What's the big deal if he did, anyway? I continued on.

_It makes you look _more _like a monkey. _Veins throbbed impatiently at my temples. Thanks for the encouragement, are there more? Next.

_No, more like a gorilla._ Next, please. I tapped my foot edgily.

_It makes you look older than you seem to be._ And, how old did I seem to be? The next fold answered my question.

_(which is about 30)._ Oh, and you even put a smiley flashing a peace sign, huh? I knew that my face was already red in anger.

_And mainly, _Ooh, a cliffhanger. I opened the last fold.

_It doesn't suit you._ It doesn't suit me?

For a moment, all my anger was gone. What did he mean with that? _It doesn't suit you._ I read once again. Did he mean that _smiling_ was what suited me?

I was filled with confusion all throughout my walk home. Every step that I took, it was only one certain lad that I thought about. His image, his attitude, his actions, _his letter…_

I stopped, and suddenly, the image of him smiling as he handed me my wallet flashed across my mind.

_It made my heart melt._

I shook my head, and I ran. Faster and faster, like something was following me. I was scared, _very_ scared. I knew what was happening to me, and I wished that this feeling would just go away. Gosh, I was probably falling _in love_, and I hated it!

**TSUZUKU**

A/N: Yey, it's finished! I'm very s0rry that it t00k me a l0ng time t0 finish it. And s0rry c0z I think.. it isn't g00d en0ugh.. well, what d0 y0u think? Anyway, I h0pe y0u'll leave me a review.. I really need y0ur criticisms (and enc0uragements, if there are s0me).. H0pe y0u'll keep reading my stuff.. Thank y0u very much.. G0d bless y0u guys..

yuki

Wai, d0n't y0u just think that vacati0ns's have m0re things in st0re f0r y0u t0 d0 than sch00l days? Well, I d0 think s0, c0z n0w I've g0t l0ts 0f things 0n my checklist.. anyway, happy vacati0n, every0ne..

Just a tidbit from the next chapter:

"_We usually walked home together. Wait, replace usually with _always_. Our routine never failed, even for a day."_

Chapter 4: More than a Friend…


	4. More Than a Friend

Author's Note:

Oookay, I know. This fic's been sitting for more than three years now that I'm not sure if I'm even doing it any justice by updating. Oh well. *dodges tomatoes from readers* I read it again and was inspired. All my files are gone now (blame computer virus and countless reformatting) so I'm hoping to continue this without the outline that I used to count on. Argh, kill me for being a very lazy author.

Answers to chapter 3's reviewers will not be posted anymore. Doing so would be a little weird because a lot of time has passed. Kill me again for being lazy.

Anyway, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer:I do not own Flame of Recca. Standard disclaimers apply.

**CRUEL FATE**

By: yuki kawaii

I was filled with confusion all throughout my walk home. Every step that I took, it was only one certain lad that I thought about. His image, his attitude, his actions, _his letter…_

I stopped, and suddenly, the image of him smiling as he handed me my wallet flashed across my mind.

_It made my heart melt._

I shook my head, and I ran. Faster and faster, like something was following me. I was scared, very scared. I knew what was happening to me, and I wished that this feeling would just go away. Gosh, I was probably falling _in love_, and I hated it!

**CHAPTER 4: MORE THAN A FRIEND…**

As much as it felt a little weird being with him after the cafeteria incident, I tried to act as if nothing major happened. Yet, deep inside, I was hoping that I wasn't the only one who felt that something special had evolved between us.

We never talked much about Yanagi but I still got to know what was happening between them. He never asked for my help, but I was always there to aid him, just like at that moment when we bought scented candles for Yanagi's birthday. I didn't bother asking him what he felt about her because that just wouldn't be me. And I was scared that if I did so, Mi-chan would become uncomfortable and the only secret that was binding the two of us would be gone. Heck, sometimes I felt like I was in a best-friend-is-in-love-with-her-guy-friend tragedy. But that's just way too dramatic for me.

As for Mi-chan, he was his usual irritating self. He treated me like I wasn't female for most of the time, and called me monkey like I was named so since birth. Well, it's not as if I wanted him to treat me like a girl. In fact, I appreciated his playing forgetful about the letter that he snuck into my wallet. I didn't bother asking him about what he meant with it; things were awkward enough for me as they were, thank you.

As if to emphasize that the letter was nothing really significant, he started bombarding me with trivial notes, from sticky notes on my locker telling me to "throw my trash" on days when it was overflowing with bubblegum wrappers, to strips of paper in my pencil case scribbled with "you've slept lots last night so don't doze off now" before my major exams. I felt uncomfortable with the thought of writing him back since we never really talked about his notes by the end of the day, so I did so only once when he ran for student council president. I put a box in his locker and inside it was a folded piece of paper that looked like a ballot. Beside the word president, I wrote his name. Talk about exerting too much effort. Predictably, he won.

It would have been easier to believe that somebody else was writing the notes and pretending they were from Mi-chan. In fact, he was cold and simply himself whenever we were together. And with together, I meant _every_ afternoon. Before I realized it, we already had this routine of waiting up for each other at the end of every school day. We usually walked home together. Wait, replace usually with _always_. Our routine never failed, even for a day. It started that day of the cafeteria incident, and there wasn't a skip even once, despite my numerous trips to the guidance office and his hectic schedule, especially during the campaign period.

The rest of the gang didn't seem to notice. Most of the time, we never really did walk home together anyway because our houses were not within the same area; only mine and Mi-chan's were near each other and the rest of the gang's houses were on the other side of the school. Basically, the school was our houses' midpoint.

As always, Recca would drag me after class and just keep poking me on the head for personal pleasure, especially on those days when he and Yanagi didn't have any plans for a date. I was always the girl _friend_ to turn to whenever _girlfriend_ was not around to fill-up his afternoons. On this particular day, he said that Yanagi had excused herself because there was a family errand that Recca didn't need to worry about. He looked like he was lying, but I really didn't care. If there were a problem between them two, they ought to fix it like a real couple.

"Come on Fuuko, this time I'll win ten points ahead of you!" as if emphasizing his point, Recca pulled up his uniform's right sleeve to flex his muscle. I laughed as if he was telling the funniest joke.

"Why not give basketball up, Recca? I'm already crowned queen!" He swung his bag towards me in an attempt to hit me, but I dodged it all too easily.

Domon's whining was next in line yet again. "Fuuko, why not try something more feminine?"

I raised my eyebrows in a "like what?" fashion. Domon grinned, "Like fixing flowers?"

I sighed. "Heck Domon, I don't even have an idea how they should be arranged! We'll leave those kinds of things to you." I pat him on the back in a mocking-comforting way, and again, Domon sniffed and well-submitted. He never had a word against me.

Despite the arguments and teasing that we always had, we would still head to the arcade and play until all our coins were gone – and only our coins and not all our money if we were responsible enough. If we finished early, I would bid them farewell and simply take the route back to our school before I head on home. I would wait by the big tree near the back gate, the one where I've spotted "miserable Mi-chan" months before. Usually, he would be there already by the time I got there, looking impatient but nonetheless making only few negative remarks. It was quality time with Recca and Domon that I've been indulging into, after all.

On this particular day though, Domon excused himself early and said that he did have to attend to their flower shop and fix flowers because there were a lot of orders placed for the day. I was guilty about the joke I cracked earlier and told him sorry that I sort of made fun about flower arrangement a while back.

"Oh, Fuuko-chan! My looove! It's okay, it's okay." He started wailing loudly like a child and attempted to hug and smooch me, and I regretted ever feeling at fault. I punched him in the nose and sent him flying home once and for all.

So, it was me and Recca alone at the arcade. I have to admit, I was fidgeting for a while; I haven't really gotten over my feelings for him completely, yet I had to let go because it just wasn't meant to be. He and Yanagi were getting closer and closer each day, and I wasn't the kind of person to play blind at something as obvious as that… though it hurt like hell for sometime.

Okay, that _wasn't _Fuuko speaking there.

And besides, my mind had become preoccupied with thoughts of something else that I completely forgot about Recca. No, I wasn't pertaining to someone in particular, especially not to Mi-chan. I didn't like Mi-chan; I liked Recca. I didn't like Mi-chan; I liked Recca. I didn't lke Mi-chan; I liked Recca. Did I really have to repeat that thrice just to convince myself that _that _was what I really felt?

"Earth to Fuuko!" I woke up just in time to dodge a basketball that Recca threw casually at me like it was as soft as a pillow. "Hey dude, you okay?"

"Ha! Of course!" I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Forget about inner female dilemmas and ranting. I've lived as a guy since I was young. There's no room right now for messing around and trying to pretend that I was becoming a girl. No room right now and would be no room in the future.

"Game's on!" We chanted out of habit before pushing the Start button, and for the next half hour we were shooting endlessly without even opting for water breaks. As if it weren't enough, we played gun games and car racing and even did two rounds each of dancing and karaoke though we both sucked big time. We had tons of hearty good laughs anyway. By the time the sun was setting, we were slumped on one of the benches in the nearby parked, downing our nth bottle of water and soaked in sweat.

Eventually, the people in the park started on their way home one by one. For some time, I and Recca sat still, waiting for our drenched tresses to dry and catching our breaths.

"That was one hell of an arcade getaway, huh?" I commented without even really thinking deep about it. I dunked my empty water bottle to the trashcan at my right.

"Yeah. It was like you were releasing some piling up stress within you."

I was expecting Recca to chuckle after his statement, but he didn't. I glanced to my side to look at him. His head was bent back with eyes closed, his bangs catching the passing breeze. After a while his eyes half-opened and he was staring blankly at the orange sky.

I opted to nudge him playfully just to swerve things back to how they were supposed to be, or at least how I always viewed them to be: all fun. This boy beside me looked too serious to be Recca. What stress was he talking about? Wait, could he be reading what I was thinking before we started playing? If not, then what the hell was referring to?

"Recca?"

"Fuuko."

The next thing I knew, I was in his arms – his arms circled around me tight, one of his hands pushing my face down on his shoulder. My left cheek was wet with the sweat on his neck and my heart was thumping fast. He was squeezing me tighter and tighter like he never wanted to let go, and for some moment he was clutching on to my short hair rather painfully and it seemed like he was crying.

"Recca?"

"Fuuko," he inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry."

Sorry for what?Nonetheless, I shook my head.

He released his hold of me and I leaned back and watched him. Sweat continued to trickle down form his forehead, and he rubbed his face with his palms. I wasn't able to tell anymore if the droplets of water below his eyes were tears or sweat. After a while, his hands landed on my shoulders but he kept his eyes on the ground. I let him breathe for a while. What was I to say?

"Thank you." He spoke first. Finally, he looked up. "Thanks for always being there for me."

I wasn't sure if it would be inappropriate to do so, but I smiled. I hit him playfully on the head. "What in the world are you talking about?" He looked a little startled at how I reacted, but I teased him more as I laughed heartily. "Whatever you do, you will never be able to remove me from your life."

Recca's face broke into the most grateful smile, and my first urge was to hug him. And I did. Soon enough we were tackling each other and playing like how we used to do when we were young. It got dark and we decided to go on home after a couple more teasing and physical fight.

My mind wandered off as I let my feet drag me. It was only then that I realized that I never asked Recca about his problem, or if he had one, that is. Whatever it was, he should know better than to doubt our friendship. I would always be there for him, not just because I liked him, but because that was how it had always been ever since our childhood. Our relationship had become a big part of my life.

My thoughts on Recca were disrupted when I realized where my feet took me: a few steps from the back gate of our school. It became harder to gulp when guilt suddenly struck me; it took time to sink in that after all the afternoons that we spent going home together, on this particular day I completely forgot about Mi-chan.

What was the big deal anyway? I didn't like Mi-chan; I liked Recca.

But unconsciously I started pacing back and forth, trying to ease my mind and think straight on what to do. Should I act like nothing happened and simply acknowledge him with a little "thank you" for waiting up? Or would jumping bubbly with a sheepish grin and a big "sorry" work better?

Okay Fuuko, _whatever._ It's getting dark and we should just get it over with.

I walked on straight to the gate and almost bumped my nose onto the metal because it didn't open.

"What the-" I was startled, but then a quick look at the clock post near the gate told me that it was already seven in the evening. Stupid Fuuko! Of course the gate would be locked already.

Still I peered in with hopes of finding someone under the big tree. It would be stupid to do so, but he waited for me, right? I felt my heart thudding in my chest. What was I nervous about? He would be there. It was an unspoken promise between us. That was why my feet themselves carried me there even after a night of fun with Recca.

I squinted my eyes to see in the dark. And then I saw it – the fact that there was no one.

My grip on the metal of the gate tightened as I felt something ache within me. Was that my heart? I turned around in dismay and leaned my back on the metal gate. As if sharing my mood, the dark clouds started pouring rain, subtly at first, until more and more droplets fell and drenched me.

My body slid down until my butt hit the pavement. I hugged my knees close to me and was biting idly on my right thumb.

He didn't wait for me. There was no promise between us after all.

I hit myself hard on the head for a couple of times, hating myself for getting too emotional about something as _trivial_ as that. He didn't wait for me, so what? Why was I making a fuss about it? It wasn't like he really did promise to wait. But I was hoping. And personally, I made a promise to myself to be there everyday. _But I forgot._ Still, I promised. And I was assuming he promised too.

Argh, I felt like the most despicable person. Fuuko didn't like girly-girls; I was turning into one, and I hated it. I hated myself for thinking that I could ever predict what Mi-chan would do. I hated myself for hoping that he thought there was something special between us. I hated myself for assuming that I was more than just a friend to him. I hated myself for ever considering liking him.

"I see monkeys take baths only when it rains."

Yes, that was probably what he would be thinking if he saw me all drenched. I was a mere monkey to him. Heck, I wasn't even a friend!

"And they turn deaf when they take a bath."

_Huh? What the- ?_

I looked around and realized that the rain had stopped… but only around me. I looked up to find a big brown umbrella over my head. And holding it was Mi-chan.

He frowned. "Stand up. The whole world can see your underwear."

Blood rushed up to my face, both because of anger and embarrassment, and I quickly stood up. I glared at him, but before I could think of a good way to defend myself, I was stunned when he threw a scarf over my shoulders. He stepped near me and wrapped it around my neck. I immediately felt warm. Without a word he started to walk, and I leaped to catch up with him.

"Uhm, thank you," was all I could manage. He got my bag from my dripping hand and we continued walking.

Good heavens, I was elated! He didn't forget about me after all. He probably just went home to change when the guard was about to close the gate. And then he came back for me. I was totally happy. I grinned from ear to ear.

I was actually skipping like a child that after a while Mi-chan looked at me questioningly, but I just smiled genuinely at him. He looked confused, but he nodded anyway.

The rain was almost gone when we reached the intersection.

"I can manage from here." I told him with a wink. He simply nodded and handed me my bag.

With a final wave, I held my bag over my head and exited the umbrella. He started on his way as I ran right towards home.

I was happy, totally happy with how things turned out.

The moment when he wrapped his scarf around me played inside my mind over and over and made me grin more like an idiot. My free hand went up to touch it. It was soft and silky and… wait, I forgot to return it!

I halted my steps and quickly ran back. I reached the intersection in a few minutes and was surprised to see that Mi-chan wasn't too far off. Except that he wasn't going straight towards his house, but back to the school's direction, carrying a stack of books.

I opened my mouth to call him but something I saw stopped me. It was his umbrella. Or rather, the umbrella he was holding. It was brown with flowers embroidered in white and flesh on its surface. It was one umbrella that I myself have used a dozen of times that it was so familiar; I could readily tell whose household's it was –

Yanagi's.

_Why didn't I notice it earlier?_

It took me a while before I was able to make a concrete story out of everything that transpired. I felt so stupid. I was completely fooling myself, thinking that he treated me as someone more than a friend when from the start it was Yanagi who was special to him.

He was with Yanagi all along, and he just happened to pass by me – drenched and looking super stupid –on his way to pick something up from his house.

Stupid Fuuko. He didn't wait for you after all.

**TSUZUKU**

A/N: Okay, that was sketchy and long, but I hope you liked it! Please be kind and leave a review. I'm still terribly sorry for putting it on hiatus. And I know there weren't much ToFuu moments, but please bear with me. I needed to write this.

Reviews will make a certain girl happy. Guess who? Haha. Thank you! :D

Just a tidbit from the next chapter:

"_His voice was surprisingly shaky as he repeated, 'We're a couple now.'_

_I wanted to shout with joy."_

Chapter 5: Boys Define Relationships


End file.
